Yo no podré ser cómo tú
by keisi-san
Summary: La tarde anterior a la partida hacia Hogwarts es un día que ningún mago olvidaría y menos para Rose Weasley. Había conseguido herir los sentimientos de la persona que más la quería en el mundo y eso es algo que nunca podría olvidar. -¡Odio ser tu hija!- Son las palabras que más daño pueden causar a una madre. Sobre todo para la maternal Hermione.


Hola queridos lectores. Os trigo una pequeña historia que me pareció muy tierna escribirla. No sabemos nada de lo que pasó en esos diecinueve años que pasaron entre medias donde nuestros personajes preferidos se hicieron familia y criaron a sus hijos.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña Rose Weasley un día antes de subir al tren que le llevaría a pasar unos años maravillosos?.

Espero que os guste.

1-1

Si alguna ver pudieras ver la inocencia personificada, eso podía ser en ese momento. Hermione observaba como su hija de once años colocaba su baúl llenándolo de numerosos libros, utensilios de pociones y unas cuantas túnicas. La niña parecía indecisa al meter algunos objetos personales y los sacaba y volvía a colocar repetida veces.

Había llegado ya el momento en el cual tendría que dejar su hogar y viajar al Colegio donde la enseñarían todo lo que debería saber como base una bruja.

Cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts se puso realmente contenta. ¿Ella en el Colegio de magia donde había estudiado toda su familia? Era maravilloso. Ese día no paró de hacer preguntas a todos sus parientes. Empezando por sus padres. Pasó toda la mañana preguntando ¿cómo es el Colegio?, ¿Son agradables los profesores?, ¿Y la comida es sabrosa?, fue la única respuesta que le concedió su padre ya que de ese lugar lo que más le emocionaba eran los grandes banquetes que se realizaban a menudo.

Ahora estaba asustada, indecisa y preocupada. Para ella sería como una transición. Un cambio de elevado tamaño manera de vivir. Tendría que pasar allí el año exceptuando las vacaciones que ni loca perdería entre esas paredes. No podía soportar su angustia y unas lágrimas cristalinas recorrieron sus pómulos cayendo directamente sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo de su habitación.

Hermione había estado observándola apoyada en el surco de la puerta pero al ver que su hija ya no mostraba concentración si no tristeza se adentró para conseguir saber que le podía estar pasando y reprimir ese sufrimiento. No podía ver a su hija, a su pequeña en ese estado.

-¿Rose te ocurre algo malo?-. Preguntó con voz tranquilizadora situando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

La niña se sobresaltó no sabía en qué momento había llegado su madre hasta ella ni que podía haber visto. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se había extraído del tiempo. Se sintió estúpida se había dejado mostrar débil delante de su madre y era de esperar que ella le hiciera preguntas. Siempre cuidaba de ella, incluso cuando no lo necesitaba. A veces le parecía incómodo y agobiante pero luego se imaginaba sin ella y el dolor se volvía insostenible.

-No es nada mamá, se me metió algo en el ojo-. Te restregó el ojo derecho para disimular ante la expectante mirada de la castaña. -¿Ves?, ya estoy bien-. Sonrió más para sí misma que para convencer la suspicaz mente de su madre.

-Yo no creo que sea nada-. Hermione la miraba con cariño mientras la giraba para ponerla de frente suya. –Un alma no llora por nada importante. Llorar es el arte de hacer ver a los otros lo que puedas sentir en ese momento y se puede llorar por infinidades de motivos- . Limpio otra valiente lágrima que se desprendió del lagrimal de la niña. –Además yo creo que debes tener una razón especial e importante para ti para que lo hagas-. Beso tranquilamente y con ternura la frente de la niña y después le acarició su moflete para quitar los restantes rastros húmedos que le quedaban.

-Mamá no es importante, es solo que yo…-. No podía hablar, no quería hablar de ello sentía vergüenza. Era una Weasley y no le gustaba mostrarse de ese modo. Débil y blanda ante los ojos de su fuerte madre.

-¿Si te preparo un chocolate con nubes te sentarás, tranquilizarás y me contaras que te aflige?-. Se puso erguida ya que había estado encorvada para mirar fijamente a la pequeña. -¿Quizás solo necesites hablarlo para desahogarte y desprenderte de lo reprimido?-.

La niña miró a su madre y comprendió que hasta que no la contase que le ocurría no pararía. Se trataba de su madre. No es una persona se conforme con saber las pistas por encima. No, ella llegaría hasta el final. Pensó que a lo mejor ella tenía razón y hablar de lo que la ocurría le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios internos y quien sabe sentirse mejor y más animada.

-Está bien-. Sonrió de medio lado. –Pero prefiero que sea aquí ya que hasta mañana seguirá siendo mi habitación y quiero pasar tiempo en ella-. Se había cogido las manos en señal de protección mientras la castaña sin decir palabra salió del cuarto y bajó hasta la cocina donde prepararía la merienda de su niña con la esperanza de descubrir que le estaba haciendo daño.

A los diez minutos la castaña volvía a aparecer por la puerta de la habitación situada junto al cuarto nupcial. Rose se había sentado en la cama y observaba con mirada perdida por la ventana como un grupo de niños jugaban al futbol.

Se acercó a hasta ella y le ofreció una de las tazas. Estaba caliente y poseía unas cantidades adecuada al tamaño de nubes pequeñas de esponja. Parecía raro pero a esa niña le encantaba dicho dulce.

-bueno Rosie-. La llamó con el apelativo que le había puesto su padre. Y no había persona a la cual Rose quisiera más. -¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa para verte así en ese estado?-. Acarició una se su manos puestas en la taza de chocolate. -¿Es por lo de ir a Hogwarts?-. La niña que hasta ahora había permanecido mirando a al cristal que mostraba el exterior se alarmó y giró su cabeza en dirección a su madre. ¿Cómo podía saber exactamente lo que le pasaba si no le había dicho a nadie? Su madre intuía muchas cosas y en adivinar sentimientos era una experta ya. –Por tu expresión, ¿he acertado?-. Su voz seguía siendo calmada y tranquilizadora. ¿Cómo podía estar así sabiendo que su hija se iría al día siguiente por siete años de su casa? Sí, la volvería a ver pero ya no sería lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-. Su voz salió en forma de suspiro ya que algo de nuevo agarró su pecho y le quitaba el aire.

-Hija tengo muchos años de experiencia y te recuerdo que yo pase por lo mismo a tu edad-. Recordaba el día anterior de la salida del tren escarlata. Tenía ilusión pero también miedo y no pudo disfrutar de las últimas horas que le quedaban junto a sus padres. Debería haberlo aprovechado ya que después en pocas ocasiones pudo disfrutar de sus compañías.

-¿Tú lo mismo?, no lo creo seguro te pasaste la semana entera estudiando y aprendiendo cosas mágicas y no tuviste tiempo para preocuparte o llorar-. Sabía de la afición de su madre por el aprendizaje y se la podía imaginar con todos los libros del curso a su alrededor leyéndolos y memorizándolos mientas leía.

La castaña se echó a reír. En parte tenía razón su hija pero si había sacado tiempo para pensar fríamente como iba a cambiar su vida visitar ese Centro Escolar. –Venga cuéntame y ya te digo si lo hice o no-. Su sonrisa era amplia quería proporcionarle valor a la pequeña para que le narrara que le pasaba.

-Verás mamá yo…-. No sabía cómo decirlo. –Yo no…-. No quería decirlo. Sentía vergüenza de ser así.-…Yo no sé si estoy preparada para ir-. Lo soltó como pudo, con firmeza pero con un leve dolor que le rasgó la garganta cuando sus cuerdas vocales se entonaron.

-¿Por qué crees que no estás preparada?-. La razón de su hija la dejo estupefacta. ¿Cómo no iba a estar lista para ir al colegio si la niña poseía un valor y razonamiento impropio de su edad? Ella era cobarde cuando tenía once años y no permitiría que la pelirroja se infravalorara y menos estando delante suya.

-¡Mamá por qué no lo estoy!-. Se había levantado de la cama como un acto reflejo colocándose delante de la castaña con los ojos húmedos. –No estoy segura de ir y no me importa si me quieres obligar-.

-¿Dime qué es lo que te da miedo?-. Le retiró la taza medio vacía que conservaba en una de sus manos. –Solo dímelo y te podré ayudar-. No conocía los motivos de su hija para encontrarse así.

-¡Mama me da miedo vale!-. Acababa de empezar a llorar y no de forma leve. –Yo no sé qué voy a hacer, tengo mucho miedo a ir, a estar pérdida, sola y no conocer a nadie-. Estar sin su familia tanto tiempo era lo que más le preocupaba. Los Weasleys eran una familia demasiado unida. Siempre estaban reunidos y se protegían unos a otros y eso a la pelirroja le encantaba.

-No vas a estar sola Rose, Albys también va contigo y recuerda que Victorie y James también están allí-.

-Mamá no es eso…-. Miró al suelo. –Seguro estaré bien con los primos pero no estaréis…-. Le costaba reconocer las cosas en eso se parecía mucho a sus padres. -…No estaréis vosotros y os voy a echar mucho de menos-.

-Cariño no te preocupes por la distancia estaremos en contacto continuo y en las vacaciones vendréis para estar con la familia. ¿Era solo eso lo que te afligía?-. Hermione había encontrado la expresión de su hija más que dulce y tierna. La niña tenía sus mofletes colorados y ojos rojizos por acción de las lágrimas.

-Si bueno…no, hay más pero no quiero hablar de ello-. Se volvió a sentar junto a su madre en su cama con la esperanza de acabar pronto y poder echarse a dormir al menos así olvidaría su pena por unas horas.

-Quiero ayudarte mi amor, verte así hace que se me encoja el corazón. Una sola lágrima vuestra es como ver cien años de sufrimiento perpetuo. Solo cuéntame y te ayudare como pueda pero por favor mejora tu estado de ánimo y sonríe de verdad-. Miraba a su hija ya con angustia propia dado que no conseguía que la pequeña se abriera.

-Verás me da miedo no hacer amigos, ya sabes no ser popular, que me juzguen sin conocerme-. Le asustaba quedarse sola y que la marginaran por lo que traía detrás.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a conocer gente?, sois cincuenta alumnos nuevos como mínimo y ¿no crees que alguno querrá ser tu amigo?-. Ella conocía bien esa sensación la había experimentado igual que la pelirroja pero su suerte cambió al montarse en el tren. Conoció la amistad en esos compartimentos y no solo la amistad sino también el amor. Le debía mucho el haber ido a Hogwarts y siempre se sentiría agradecida de que su suerte cambiara.

-¡Porque mírame!, yo no soy linda, ni alta, ni resalto por mi aspecto. Mi pelo es rojo chillón y encima imposible de tratar y tengo pecas esparcidas por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Quién se podría fijar en mi si soy horrible?-. Ella se encontraba espantosa aunque le repitieran hasta la eternidad que eso no era así que realmente era una niña preciosa y que el aspecto físico no lo era todo.

-Rose tú no eres horrible ni mucho menos, ¿Me entendiste?-. No encajaba la información de su hija. ¿Cómo podía tener esa idea sobre sí misma? -¿Qué más da el color de tu pelo, ojos o piel?, lo que importa es como eres tú personalmente, tu aspecto no lo es todo en la vida y no puedes ganar la confianza de los demás por ser una belleza-. Ella sabía lo que era aguantar insultos y apodos por su imagen y no permitiría que la niña se volviera débil ante ello.

-Tú eras preciosa a mi edad y aún lo sigues siendo. Mírate papa quedo como loco cuando te vio y aún sigue mirándote embobado. ¿Crees que no sé qué el guapísimo jugador de quiddits Viktor Krum no se fijó en ti?, o que ¿Cormack andaba persiguiéndote todo el día para impresionarte? Lo sé, me lo contó la tía Ginny. Tú eras muy solicitada en la escuela y popular por lo tanto no puedes darme lecciones de esto-. Le espetó en la cara, de forma que pareció que lo hubiera tuviera reprimido durante años.

-Eso no es así Rose, es cierto que Viktor se enamoró de mí, pero yo no era popular, ni hermosa. Tenía los dientes largos y el cabello como el tuyo pero encima de un insípido marrón. Era poca cosa y no iba nunca arreglada y para mi contra me detestaba toda la clase. Siempre conseguía llevarme el favor de los profesores y puntos para mi casa. Los empollones no caen bien hija-.

Esa era otra ¿cómo iba ella a competir con el brillante e impecable expediente de su madre?, con su padre no tenía problema ya que no resaltaba en ninguna asignatura. Pero su madre era la mejor en todas. Estaba segura que no pasaría una clase si ser mencionada por el profesor.

-Ves encima es eso mamá. Tú fuiste la mejor alumna de tu promoción. ¿Cómo quieres que yo esté a tu altura?, ¡es imposible!-. Ahora estaba gritando porque eso era algo que había guardado desde el día en que se enteró.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi expediente?-. Hermione no parecía alterada solo quería averiguar cómo sabía la niña de su pasado de estudiante ya que ella no le había contado nunca acerca de ello. -¿También te ha contado tu tía?-.

-No lo vi yo un día en tu despacho, lo tenías en una carpeta y es increíble, ¡todo excelentes en tus TIMOS y en tus EXTASIS, así no hay quien compita!-. Sus manos estaban levantadas y las movía de un lado a otro mientras expresaba su rabia contenida.

-Lo primero son asuntos míos y sabes que no tienes que hurgar en mis carpetas y lo segundo, mucho más importante nadie te va a exigir nada. Ni tu padre ni yo y menos tus próximos profesores-. No creía que de verdad la niña estuviera preocupada por sus futuras calificaciones. Que más daba ahora, eso sería función del futuro concedérselas y si no eran brillantes no importaba no se mide a alguien en función de unas notas.

-Ya claro me dirás que cuando vuelva en navidad y traiga algún progresa o es aceptable no me dirás nada y no me castigarás por ello-. Había cruzado los brazos y se hallaba delante de la castaña con expresión severa.

-Claro que no te voy a castigar, eso sería una estupidez Rose, te he dicho que no te voy a juzgar porque saques malas notas o suspendas asignaturas, mientras trabajes en ello te sentirás realizada y eso es lo que yo quiero-.

-Pero mamá me van a comparar contigo todo el tiempo. Me dirán cosas como `tu madre lo consiguió a la primera´ o señorita Weasley debería parecerse más a su madre y menos a su padre´-. No quería que la comparasen con sus padres, quería ser ella y no verse eclipsaba por ellos,

-Cariño nadie te va a comparar conmigo ni con tu padre. No te preocupes por eso además a mí nadie me obligaba a sacar esas notas lo hacía yo por propia voluntad y yo quiero que consigas lo que tú quieras o puedas en cualquier caso-.

-¡Mamá no te das cuenta que no quiero ser como tú!-. La señaló directamente con su dedo índice. –No quiero ser la sabelotodo de la clase y no quiero que me llamen rata de biblioteca como a ti. Quiero ser yo y me molesta que por vuestra culpa me metan dentro de vuestra propia gloria. Jamás seré como vosotros. Yo nunca seré un héroe y salvare el mundo del máximo terror-. Estaba cabreada y no podía medir sus palabras solamente se creaban en su boca y amargamente las soltaba como si de astillas se trataba. Quería que su madre se sintiese mal por haberle dejado una carrera tan difícil. – ¡Odio ser tu hija!-.

Hermione no dijo nada solo miraba como su hija poco a poco iba demostrando la rabia que sentía hacia ella. Bien sabía que no era la favorita de la pelirroja ya que era siempre ella quien la regañaba por hacer las cosas mal y en cambio Ron se encargaba de darle los caprichos y levantarle los castigos. Pero lo que no sabía era que se había convertido en el mayor enemigo es su propia hija. ¿Cómo su pasado podía hacerle tanto daño a una niña dulce e inocente?

Se levantó de la cama y recogió las tazas para bajarlas a la cocina y así dejar a la pequeña sola para que se tranquilizara. No quería pensar que lo que había dicho la pelirroja fuese cierto. Intentó sonar indiferente sin mostrar que lo que le había relatado realmente había conseguido hacerla daño. No en su orgullo sino en su lado maternal. Sus hijos era lo que más amaba en el mundo y conocer la opinión de la niña le había herido más que cualquier cruciatus.

-Creo que voy a ir a preparar la cena. ¿Quieres algo en especial?-.

-No. No tengo hambre-. La niña se fue a sentar en su escritorio y sacó un cuaderno que parecía ser su diario.

La castaña la observó hasta que decidió irse. Bajo al comedor donde vio cómo su marido estaba jugando a los videojuegos con su segundo hijo Hugo Weasley.

Ron dejó el mando de juegos a un lado y se levantó para perseguir a su mujer a la cocina.

-¿Hermione estás bien?-. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. -¿Qué ha pasado con Rose?-.

La castaña no quería hablar en ese momento de lo que había pasado minutos antes. No tenía fuerzas para afrontarlo y menos con el pelirrojo de por medio.

-Nada Ron, tranquilo. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?-. Le miró y sonrió con la esperanza de que éste no la siguiese preguntando.

-¿Nada?. Hermione no puedes dejar que te hable así. Bien sabes que no tenía razón y lo has permitido-.

-Ron da igual-. Se giró para mirar a otro Angulo. No tenía fuerzas para mantener la compostura y romper a llorar en ese momento no arreglaría nada.

-Lo que tú quieras pero solo pienso que deberías seguir tu consejo y sacar lo que tienes dentro-.

-Mira yo siempre soy la mala en esta familia y ya bastante mala imagen tiene de mi-. Se separó y fue a la nevera a sacar algo para la cena. –Tú siempre haces cosas divertidas con ellos, y yo siempre les regaño cuando hacen las cosas mal-. Agachó las cejas dando una impresión de tristeza. –Pero no importa debe ser así para que haya equilibrio-.

Se volvió acercar a ella y la cogió por la cintura para que no volviera a escaparse. –Yo no creo que seas la mala simplemente eres la parte racional que mantiene esta familia tranquila. Te lo aseguro sin ti no sé qué haríamos-. La castaña sonrió y esta vez de verdad. Su marido podía ser irresponsable, inmaduro e incluso algo idiota pero solo él podía sacarle una sonrisa desde el fondo de su alma. Ron la beso pausadamente y con dulzura.

-Voy a subir a hablar con ella y así veo como está-. Se separó de ella pero una mano lo freno.

-Ron no la molestes está muy cabreaba y no quiere cenar. Será mejor que la dejemos tranquilizarse sola-. Sabía que su hija había hecho mal pero que le iba a hacer, se trataba de su pequeña que aunque ella no fuera como su padre y no la montara en su escoba para divertirse, velaba por su seguridad y bienestar. Ella no la expondría nunca ante un peligro y eso no significaba que no la amara.

-Me da igual que esté cabreada, hoy es la última noche que cenamos en familia en mucho tiempo y no voy a dejar que sea tan egoísta y se quede en su cuarto-. Con esto se dio la vuelta y subió al cuarto de la pelirroja.

Cuando llegó la chica seguía escribiendo en su diario. Tocó la puerta estado abierta y esperó a que ella le ofreciera pasar.

-¿Qué quieres papa?-. No le dio buena espina ver su padre ahí parado. -¿Ya te está enviando mamá para que baje a cenar. Pues dila que no quiero nada de ella y que no tengo hambre-. Su voz era severa en ese momento. Estaba muy cabreada pero realmente si se paraba a pensar no entendía el porqué de su cabreo.

-Eh, espera fiera. A mí no me envía nadie- .Tenía las manos levantas en señal de defensa.

-He venido para ver cómo estás de ya sabes la discusión con tu madre-. Se acercó a la niña y vio cómo se ponía de nuevo a escribir ignorando su presencia. Si no fuese por el color de pelo y tono de piel estaría viendo a su castaña rasgar el papel.

-Estoy perfectamente así que ya puedes marcharte-. No quería hablar con nadie y menos con su padre. ¿Qué iba a saber él si ni si quiera estaba presente en la discusión?

-Rose has sido muy dura con tu madre, lo he escuchado todo desde abajo-. Su voz era tranquila ya que a veces quería hacer de padre responsable y arreglar los líos que se formaban.

-¿Dura yo?. ¡Mi vida sí que es dura siempre bajo su sombra!-.

-¿Por qué dices eso Rose?, sabes que no es verdad, en ningún momento te has visto así y lo de odiar a tu madre. ¿De verdad odias a tu madre?-. Él no era muy bueno con estas cosas pero quería arreglar la situación.

-¡Sí!, no…bueno no pero si odio tener que ser su hija y cargar con todo lo que me toca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?. Ahora yo quedaré como una don nadie a su lado y claro no destacare nada-.

-Qué más da que destaques o no cariño si lo que importa es que disfrutes de lo que hagas-. Quería ser comprensivo y sacar toda la rabia de la niña al exterior para que se relajara por fin. –Yo no era muy popular y no brillaba por mis calificaciones simplemente estaba ahí y nunca fui infeliz por estar bajo la sombra de mis hermanos y eso sí que era malo. Yo ya era el sexto Weasley que pisaba por allí y mis tres primeros hermanos habían sido brillantes sobre todo Bill. Él fue el mejor-. Entendía un poco los sentimientos de su hija ya que los había sufrido en sus propias carnes cuando estudiaba pero no le hizo sentirse inferior porque no lo era simplemente no estaba hecho para los estudios.

-Papá tú no me entiendes, yo…yo jamás seré como vosotros. Vale tu no eras un genio pero eres un Héroe como mamá y ya estáis muy por encima de mí…Y además ¡erais prefectos!. ¿Por qué teníais que serlo?. ¿Es que mamá no tenía suficiente fama y gloria?-. Cuando se enteró de que ambos padres fueron elegidos prefectos se entristeció, tenía la esperanza de al menos sobresalir en eso, pero no. Ellos siempre estarían por encima.

-Creo que tienes una idea de tu madre algo distorsionada Rose-.

-No lo creo, es una egoísta, nunca pensó en lo que me pudiera pasar a mi cuando llegara al colegio-. Se levantó. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y acalorada para estarse quieta en una silla. -Nunca piensa en mí. Siempre hace las cosas a su favor y siempre me tiene que estar dando órdenes, ¿Rose haz los deberes?, ¿Rose no te montes en la escoba sin tu padre?, que ya se manejarla, ¡qué porque ella no quiera volar no significa que todos le tengamos miedo!-.

-Rose no te consiento que llames egoísta a tu madre delante de mí porque eso no es cierto…-. De repente fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelirroja que con más fiereza intentaba ponerse por encima de la suya.

-¡Eso es porque te tiene como bobo!, yo no sé cómo la soportas. ¿Has mirado que no estés bajo un Imperius?-.

-No imagino a tu madre usando hechizos prohibidos pero ese no es el tema Rose no puedes decir que tu madre te trata egoístamente porque eso es mentira-. Estaba empezando a enfadarse y el cuándo se cabreaba no razonaba nada de lo que decía. –Ella jamás ha hecho otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti y en tu seguridad. A veces es dura contigo lo acepto pero lo hace porque debe ser así. Si los dos te damos libertad no acabarás nada bien.

-¿Que se preocupa por mí?, dime una sola cosa que haya hecho y que no sea en su beneficio propio-. Seguía elevando la voz para dirigirse a su padre.

Se quedó callado realmente estaba cabreada con Hermione y no sabía cuál era la razón. Tomo aire y se dispuso a contestar a la niña. –Verás Rose hace unos años yo cambié de empleo, dejé el Departamento de Aurores y me puse a trabajar con tío George. Ya estaba cansado de perseguir criminales y tu tío necesitaba ayuda en la tienda porque no funcionaba muy bien en esos momentos-. Se fue sentarse en la cama de la pelirroja mientras ésta le miraba con las cejas fruncidas. Igual a su madre.

-Tenía miedo a decírselo a Hermione y que ella se mosqueara conmigo, estaba dejando un buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia pero cuando se lo comenté me apoyo cien por cien y no puso ninguna pega. Solo en dijo que actuara a través de mi corazón y si lo que quería era dejar ese aburrido y peligroso trabajo que lo hiciera-. Aún recordaba ese día pensó que sería el fin de su matrimonio y se llevó una grata sorpresa de comprensión por parte de la castaña.

-La cosa iba bien al principio tu tenías un año pero algo se torció de repente apareció Hugo. Con el sueldo de tu madre y lo poco que conseguía yo en la tienda vivíamos bien contigo pero tener que alimentar a otra boca más ya nos resultaría peligroso. Y tu madre no es que destaque por dejarse ayudar por los demás-. Se paró y vio cómo su hija había remplazado su malhumorada expresión herencia intermedia por una de intriga.

-Como sabrás tu madre ama ayudar a los demás y desde que era adolescente se metió en el descabellado oficio de defender los derechos. Por eso estudio leyes. Desde que se enteró de que la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas no tenía ningún derechos empezó a intentar cambiar eso y le costó mucho trabajo y sufrimiento llegar hasta el puesto que tenía. Te lo aseguro apenas pude verla en su último curso de Hogwarts porque tenía que estudiar para sus EXTASIS-. La niña ya se había sentado a su lado. Parecía más calmada.

-Consiguió al poco tiempo de finalizar sus estudios un puesto en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y ganó muchos casos donde regalaban libertades a estas criaturas, sobre todo a los elfos domésticos-. Recordaba las noches en vela de su novia mientras buscaba alguna solución a estúpidas leyes que el Tribunal asignaba.- Pero al quedarse de nuevo embarazada todo cambió para ella y acepto un puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, era un puesto que se lo llevaban mucho tiempo ofreciendo pero ella rechazaba porque defender era lo que quería. Pero al darse cuenta que en su nuevo Departamento también pararía las injustas prohibiciones y decretos aceptó. Al menos defendería ni más ni menos los derechos de los nacidos de muggle y para su orgullo era algo bueno.

-Entonces no hizo algo que la disgustara-. Le intentó en vano recriminar.

-Sí, lo detestaba. Ella no quería meterse en ese mundo porque le hacía mucho daño ver como se seguía tratando a los nacidos de muggles como si fuesen de otro nivel. La situación había mejorado mucho para entonces pero aún no se les daba plenos derechos- . Agarró las manos de la niña. –Rose renuncio a su sueño, por lo que había estado luchando y trabajando desde cuarto curso. Su mayor logro era conseguir que todos los elfos domésticos tuvieran un sueldo merecedor y fueran tratados como a igual. Pero prefirió renunciar a todo por lo que tanto se había esforzado en conseguir para que yo, tú y el pequeño que nacería viviéramos bien y felices. En ese momento le dio igual sus preferencias porque nos ama con locura y tú deberías saberlo-.

Se levantó dejando a una perpleja e interrogante niña. –Yo voy a bajar a cenar y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero sabiendo que no se repetirá esta noche en mucho tiempo, yo aprovecharía al máximo el momento-. Se fue y Rose quedo abatida en ese momento. Ya no estaba cabreada sino confusa. ¿De verdad su madre había hecho eso por ella? Y ¿por qué no sabía nada de esa historia? Sabía que su madre trabajaba en el Ministerio pero que hacía era algo que nunca le contaba.

Ya no estaba tan enfadada a decir verdad ya no estaba de mal humor al escuchar a su padre había comprendido que su actuación había sido de niña mal criada y que su madre lo único que quería era animarla y pasar su última tarde con ella.

Ahora se sentía orgullosa de su madre, no sabía que había trabajado tanto y estudiado así por un bueno logro y ella la había juzgado sin conocer las razones. Quería disculparse con la castaña y ahora llegaba la parte difícil, la parte que no había heredado de ambos padres. Pedir disculpas.

Cuando bajó al comedor vio que su padre estaba terminando de poner la mesa para cenar. Se sentó junto a su hermano pero a su vez al lado derecho de su madre. Quería estar cerca de ella ahora porque se sentía realmente culpable.

Cuando sus padres volvieron se situaron cada uno en su lugar. Hermione sirvió parte de la cena mientras que Ron servía las bebidas. Cenaron tranquilos mientras que Hugo hacía preguntas de cómo se sabía en qué casa te iban a poner o como podía hacer para ser el chistoso de la clase.

-Pues tus tíos se hicieron muy populares en el colegio por hacer bromas pesadas y bueno, acabaron montando su tienda. Si tú te haces tan graciosos como ellos te contrataré cuando tengas edad-.

-Ron no incites al niño a hacer gamberradas cuando vaya al colegio-. No quería que su hijo acabase dejando los estudios como hicieron los gemelos Weasley.

-No pasa nada, siempre es bueno tener a un gracioso en el aula además tiene que haber alguien que se encargue de hacer enojar a personas como tú. ¿O me dirás que quinto curso hubiera sido lo mismo sin mis hermanos?-. Recordaba cada travesura y aún hoy en día le parecían increíbles.

-Eres increíble-. Sonrió, él tenía razón en el fondo le gustaba tener que regañar a los hermanos del pelirrojo cuando se hizo prefecta.

Terminaron de cenar con un ambiente familiar, la pelirroja no había hablado en toda la ocasión pero no porque no quisiera sino porque estaba disfrutando al ver como su padre intentaba incitar a su hermano a seguir la estela de sus tíos.

La castaña terminó de cenar y al ver que todos lo habían hecho ya recogió en silencio a mesa y volvió de la cocina con aspecto cansado.

-Creo que subiré a acostarme ya-. Tapó su boca ahogando un bostezo. –Hoy tuve mucho lio en la oficina y me siento desfallecer-. Se acercó a su hijo y le beso la mejilla mientras este se limpiaba con su manga del pijama como hacía de costumbre. Después buscó a su marido y lo beso con delicadeza pero él lo intensificó más. Hugo puso meuca de asco mientras sacaba su lengua y Rose lo vio como algo romántico y sencillo. Sus padres se querían igual que al principio.

Cuando Ron la dejó ir fue el turno de la pequeña, se acercó a ella y le removió el cabello. –Buenas noches Rose y no te acuestes tarde para que no lleves una mala imagen mañana-. Le acarició la mejilla ya que no quería que su hija le hiciese una expresión de asco o rencor. Prefería no ver eso. A los minutos ya estaba en su cuarto cogiendo unos papeles de un caso referido a un nacido de muggle. Se metió en la cama a leer los documentos con la escasa luz que proporcionaba su lámpara de noche.

Mientras tanto Hugo estaba volviendo a colocar los juegos en la consola cuando su padre le sugirió que se acostase ya que era tarde y tendrían que madrugar, el día siguiente sería muy duro. Mandó al niño a lavar su dentadura y se acercó a pelirroja. –Rosie cariño ¿Por qué no subes a hablar con mamá?. Te estaba mirando en la cena y parecía que querías volver a hablar con ella-.

Había dado en el clavo, quería hacer las paces con su madre pero con todos ahí delante le daba bastante vergüenza.

-Venga sube yo dormiré en tu habitación. ¿Vale?.Es una cama pequeña pero creo que no te vendría mal dormir con tu madre esta noche y así puedes contarle todo lo que quieras-. No entraba bien en la cama de la niña pero creía que necesitaba hacerlo para que la pequeña retomara su relación con Hermione, además él ya dormía con ella todas las noches, por una que no lo hiciera no se iba a morir.

La idea de su padre no sonaba mal pero ¿cómo iba presentarse ante su madre después de haberla dicho cosas tan horribles unas horas antes?. Tenía miedo de que la castaña la rechazase y que se fuera al Colegio sin la atención de su madre.

Subió despacio pensando que le iba a decir y como lo iba a hacer sin le saliese mal y llegó hasta su cuarto y vio cómo su madre leía unos papeles dentro de la cama. ¿Enserio estaba trabajando a esas horas?. Nunca se había dado cuenta todo lo que llegaba a hacer la castaña en el día.

Golpeó la puerta entreabierta y espero a que su madre la mirara. -¿Puedo pasar?-. Preguntó con voz temerosa.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y vio una imagen que no se esperaba esa noche para nada. La pequeña pelirroja estaba agarrada al cerco de su puerta con las mejillas coloradas con expresión temblorosa. Algo le agarró el pecho y deseó levantarse, correr y abrazarla fuerte para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que la echaría de menos. –Claro pasa Rosie-.

La niña se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una esquina. –Mamá yo quería…-. Le costaba solamente estar delante suya como para también disculparse, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, que necesitaba hacer para poder estar feliz. -…Quería disculparme contigo. Sé que debes de estar cabreada porque te he dicho cosas horribles y ni si quiera lo sentía de verdad y ahora me siento fatal y no quiero irme sabiendo que tú piensas que te odio-. Paró, le estaba costando mucho articular las palabras ya que se le atragantaban al soltarlas. –Pero mamá yo no te odio yo…-. Empezó llorar no sabía cuándo se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas pero ahí estaban volviendo a recorrer sus mejillas. De repente notó como los cálidos brazos de la castaña la cogían y acercaban hacia ella. En ese momento se encontraba entre los finos brazos de su madre y con su cabeza situada en el pecho de ésta. Su llanto aumento de golpe. Su madre no estaba enfadada con ella sino la estaba demostrando que no le importaba que se hubiera portado así. La estaba disculpando porque era lo que hacían las madres. Nunca dejarían de querer a sus hijos.

Estuvo varios minutos llorando sin parar, sin poder cortar ese leve río de lágrimas que caían y empapaban el pijama de Hermione. Pero no estaba segura de querer parar, realmente se encontraba a gusto entre el maternal abrazo. –Mamá perdóname por favor. Yo te quiero-.

Hermione la abrazo más fuerte y puso su cabeza encima de la de su hija. –Ya lo sé mi niña. No tienes por qué preocuparte-.

-No, yo tenía miedo y lo pagué contigo y no es justo-. Seguía aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba su madre. -Quiero que sepas que sí estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija y que te admiro mucho por lo fuerte y valiente que eres. Y también sé que pones por delante nuestra felicidad y dejas a un lado la tuya solo por vernos sonreír-.

Miraba a su hija y dentro de su ser se formaba un cúmulo de sentimientos. Esa niña era su debilidad. Las personas que amaban eran sus debilidades, jamás en la vida podría dejar que tan solo uno de ellos sufriera y ella no hacer algo al respecto. Porque así lo quería. Nunca sintió que se quitaba su felicidad, porque su felicidad eran esas dos personitas que la volvían loca a su manera y cierto pelirrojo que la hacía enervarse solo para divertirse. Los amaba con todo su ser y eso era algo que no podía negar.

-Veras Rose yo no fui tan valiente como tú crees. A tu edad pasé por lo mismo que tú esta tarde-. La niña la miró a la cara por primera vez en ese momento. –Cuando me enteré que era una bruja todo cambió para mí. Por así decirlo mi vida cogió sentido. Había sido víctima de todos los insultos y bromas pesadas de mis compañeros por muchos años precisamente por ser una niña rara. Yo no hacía nada al respecto dado que también me consideraba así. Sabía que los niños normales no hacían esas cosas-.

-¿Qué cosas?-. La niña no podía creer que su madre hubiera sido débil en algún momento de su vida.

-Cosas como estallar espejos, romper lavabos o estropear cañerías que hacían que los baños se inundara. Sabía que era yo la causante porque siempre sucedía en mis momentos de mayor enfado. Además mi aspecto no era mucho mejor que el tuyo. Tú tienes unos ojos preciosos y eres realmente linda-. La niña sonrío con leve rubor. –Los abuelos no se podían creer que realmente la magia existiera, era totalmente irreal para ellos. Para mí también lo fue al principio pero al ver como Mcgonagal hacía magia delante de mí empecé a creer y ¿sabes lo más importante?. Empecé a quererme y a coger valor conmigo misma. Sabía que al ir a otro colegio nuevo nadie sabría cómo soy yo y podría adquirir otra imagen, de niña fuerte. Pero no fue así.

-Solo con mi inteligencia no conseguiría amigos al contrario los alejé totalmente de mí. Rose cuando yo subí al tren de Hogwarts dejaba atrás muchas cosas. A mis padres, mi casa, mi infancia como muggle pero sobre todo dejé los pensamientos que tenía de mi misma. Ya no era Hermione Granger la niña rara que era mejor no tener cerca si no la estabas insultando. No. Ahora entendía mi razón de ser y porque yo era como era. Tan distinta al resto.

La niña tenía los ojos vidriosos no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad su madre había vivido eso en la escuela?, y ella se quejaba cuando algún niño la llamaba pelo zanahoria o algo por el estilo.

-Pero tú sabes que yo conoca a tu tío Harry y a tu padre en el tren ese mismo día. No nos hicimos amigos ahí porque como te he dicho quería mostrar otra imagen de mí y no me funcionó-. Sonrió recordaba la primera impresión que se llevó de sus compañeros y la que ellos se llevaron de ella. –Desde ahí tu padre empezó a detestarme un poco, luego en la clase lo profundizó-. La niña rio sabía bien que su padre detestaba a su madre cuando se conocieron pero era porque en el fondo el gustaba un poco y no quería admitirlo. –Pero lo que quiero es que te des cuenta es que yo tenía tanto miedo como tú o más. Era completamente nueva en esto. Mis padres no sabían nada acerca de un mundo paralelo de magos y en dos meses no me dio mucho tiempo a conocer a profundidad los aspectos de la magia. Aunque te digo que sí me había estudiado los libros del curso.

Rose seguía agarrada a su madre y no daba indicios de querer soltarla. –Tus miedos son normales al principio pero en cuanto llegues y te familiarices con el colegio eso cambiará. Conocerás compañeros que acabarán siendo amigos y quizás un día familia-. No podía aún creer como había conseguido esa amistad tan profunda que adquirió con Harry y Ron. –Cariño eres muy fuerte y tienes ventaja. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo y solo sé que nunca estarás sola. Por lo tanto no quiero volver a oírte decir que no eres hermosa o que no conocerás gente porque el futuro aún no ha pasado y es algo impredecible por mucho que lo intentes en clases de adivinación-.

La niña estaba mucho más relajada y sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso emocional. –Mira para que veas que no era tan buena alumna cómo crees, ¿adivina quién dejó adivinación a mitad de curso?-. La niña abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Su madre abandonar una asignatura?. Pero si su madre no dejaba ni a medio hacer los sudokus. -¿Tú?-. La señaló con su dedo. –Eso no puede ser. Jamás haría algo así en el colegio-.

-Tampoco era un robot sin pensamiento propio hija. Adivinación me parecía una pérdida de tiempo y decidí abandonarlo y quitarme una asignatura de encima ya que tenía el doble a las que me tocaban. Un gran año aquel-. Suspiró, recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado asfixiada con los exámenes por querer hacer más cosas que los demás. Se lo tuvo merecido por avariciosa. –La abandoné y yo creo que fue en gran parte porque sabía que no iba a conseguir la mayor nota y no quería una `mancha así´ en mi historial para que me entiendas-. Movió sus dedos simulando comillas. Ella no era buena para esa asignatura y no dejaría que el resto se lo echase en cara alguna vez.

-Y no la tuviste-. Sabía de los logros de su madre no por ella sino por su padre. Él le contaba acerca del colegio sin que lo supiera la castaña. Era como su secreto.

-Eso no importa ahora, solo quiero que cambies esos pensamientos de ti misma y te digas que harás las cosas bien porque estoy segura de que será así-. Le beso en la frente por fin después de tanta emoción ese día. –Ahora es tarde y creo que deberías irte a acostar ya o mañana no habrá quien te despierte-.

-Mamá, ¿puedo dormir aquí contigo esta noche?-. Le pregunto con algo de vergüenza en la expresión. –Papá se ha ido a mi habitación y la verdad me apetece mucho hacerlo-. Quería estar con su madre hasta el último momento.

-Me parece maravilloso. Por favor déjame estos papeles allí en el ese escritorio y metete en la cama que ya es bastante tarde-. La pelirroja obedeció y en cuanto pudo se colocó junto a su madre dentro de la cama. Esta era muy amplia y cómoda. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido ahí. Ella siempre fue una niña muy independiente de sus padres. Bueno de su padre no.

Hermione apagó la luz cuando vio que la niña ya estaba acomodada y se relajó también junto a la pequeña.

-¿Mama?-. Tantas emocione la habían desvelado un poco.

-¿Ummhh?-. Hermione ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Todo el trabajo había caído sobre su cuerpo y estaba rendida.

-Gracias por todo. Por cuidarme, quererme y nunca rechazarme aunque yo te haga daño-. La abrazó. Cogió a su madre por la cintura y volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho cálido de la castaña. – Mi vida sin ti no sería lo mismo-.

-Rose tu eres la luz que alumbra mis días. Si alguna vez te pasase algo yo moriría contigo porque no logro concebir un mundo donde tu hermano o tú no estéis-. Agradeció el abrazo de su hija y le correspondió sujetándola suavemente y con todo el cariño que su ser podía darle.

-Te quiero mamá-.

-Yo también te quiero mi vida-.

Con eso Rose Weasley concilio el sueño, sabiendo que estaba en el lugar más preciado por cualquier niño. Algo por lo que su propio tío Harry pagaría toda su fortuna. Entre los bazos de una madre.

Sí aceptaba a su madre. Sí quería a su madre y sobre todo estaba muy orgullosa de ser la hija de una de las brujas más inteligentes y poderosas de ese siglo y siempre lo llevaría y lo defendería con la cabeza bien alta porque su madre era increíble pero a la vez una persona con su miedos y defectos. Un modelo a seguir y el ídolo más grande el cual se pueda tener.

1-1


End file.
